powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Author Authority/@comment-5265497-20141031215352/@comment-5265497-20141105001354
"He is an absolutely insignificant dust grain in the grand scheme of things, and is completely incapable of achieving any noticeable change. And even on a limited scale, how is he supposed to do that ? Take over reality and install himself as benevolent dictator ?Assimilate all sentient life and recreate it to what he think is best ? Would you be okay with that ?" Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking! I'm merely deriving that opinion from your debate with Consus on the reality warping page about how you would use your power to execute a global genetic engineering project to better humanity and since your character can absorb the power of any cosmic entity, any deity, acquire any power, etc, he can most likely leap up the cosmic ladder pretty quickly. And I would think that goal of bettering life for everybody would also translate to your creation. If I had his abilities and resources, I know I would and I'm certain that you would especially considering I'm just one human who can't even travel outside my state without exertion; your character is a planeswalker with unlimited freedom and resources at his disposal. "Beside and contrary to writers, he didn't have any hand in any of it, so he doesn't have any responsibility on this regard." But you are the writer of that character. Whether or not he has the responsibility falls upon you. Just as mine falls upon me (and I chose the more conventional path). And don't get me wrong, I'm merely only comparing your character to the writer by the analogous by 'capability' and power, not the actual precise mechanics behind it, and I'm sorry if it seemed that I was. I was merely making an analogy about how both could in there own way make the universe a better place, but both have certain hindrances (for the writer, it's the subconscious chaotic 'balance' that lies throughout the universe and the methodology behind his story). Authors don't actually find "entertainment" in imposing limitations, fabricating situations, creating enemies, etc. I know you understand conflict is an inherent part in any good story simply because other humans can relate to that and that's the conventional path to take. And this is where I think I've finally seen the quintessential difference. Your character is powerful and doesn't really have any "goals" in the strictest sense (because with his powers, anything happens as he wills it with no challenge to his authority) and wants nothing more out of life but to live with his company while my character has goals and doesn't have power to grant it to him easily and making him not suffer would simply be unrealistic, but from an author's standpoint, every good story has conflict, complex character interactions, etc. If your character struggles. with nothing, what's the point of his existence, where's his story to tell, what did he learn through his immortality, etc, and you said it yourself, NOBODY can relate to that. "And defeated villains should be offered a valid opportunity at redemption, instead of being narratively doomed to mediocrity because their villainous show must go on." Oh trust me, I agree wholeheartedly. Villains should either go out with a bang or make a heel-face-turn when they have came close to executing their grandest plans and not suffer from villain decay. Oh man, spoilers alert! I didn't read that issue yet, but it definitely sounds awesome.